charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Balthazar Getty
Balthazar Getty is an American actor that portrayed the character of Richard Montana in Season 6 of Charmed. Quick Facts Full Name: Paul Balthazar Getty Gender: Male Birthdate: January 22, 1975 Birthplace: Tarzana, California Raised in: San Francisco, California Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Ethnicity: Caucasian American Charmed Role: Richard Montana Charmed Appearances: Love's A Witch, Soul Survivor, Sword And The City, Chris-Crossed, Used Karma, I Dream Of Phoebe Biography Paul Balthazar Getty was born in Tarzana, California and raised in San Francisco before being sent to private school in Britain, where he was enrolled at Gordonstoun School, an elite boarding school that has educated three generations of the British Royal Family. His great-grandfather is the late Jean Paul Getty, founder of the Getty Oil Company, and at one time one of the richest men in the world. His father is John Paul Getty III and his mother, Gisela Martine Getty (nee' Schmidt), is a professional photographer and documentary filmmaker. In 2000, Getty married fashion designer Rosetta Millington. They have four children: Cassius Paul, Grace, Violet, and June Catherine. Although the two separated in 2008, they have recently reunited. Career Entering show business in 1987, Balthazar auditioned for the lead role in the film Lord of the Flies and won the role of Ralph after being spotted by a talent scout in his art class at school. Shortly after he appeared in numerous films including Young Guns II, Natural Born Killers and Lost Highway. More recently he has appeared in the films Deuces Wild, Ladder 49, Feast and Traffic as well as on television series Charmed and Brothers & Sisters. Television *Hawaii Five-O *Rizzoli & Isles *Medium *Dirtbags *Brothers & Sisters *Alias *Ghost *Charmed Films *Lost Highway *Traffic *Sol Goode *Habitat *Mr Hollands Opus *Don't Do It *Where the Day Takes You *December *My Heroes Have Always Been Cowboys *Young Guns II *Lord of the Flies *Nightmare Classics Images bage8.jpg|Getting an iced coffee in Big Sur - May 5, 2012 bage7.jpg bage6.jpg bage5.jpg bage3.jpg|Balthazar attends an Earth Day Celebration at the Annenberg Community Beach House in Santa Monica - April 22, 2012 bage2.jpg bage1.jpg BalthazarVogueIt1.jpg|Vogue Italia (L'Uomo)- March, 2012 BalthazarVogueIt2.jpg BalthazarGettyKatyPerry.jpg|1 OAK’s Friday Night Grand Opening in Vegas - January 27, 2012 BalthazarRosettaPatriciaDavid.jpg|With wife Rosetta and friends Patricia + David Arquette Balthazarpatriciaarquette.jpg BaltGettyJan18(1).jpg|Grabbing a juice in Los Angeles - January 18, 2012 BaltGettyJan18(2).jpg BaltGettyJan18(3).jpg BalthazarGettyJan132012(0).jpg|Balthazar arrives at the W Magazine Best Performances Issue and The Golden Globes celebration hosted by Dom Perignon and W Magazine held at Chateau Marmont - January 13, 2012 BalthazarGettyJan132012(1).jpg GettyJan42012.jpg|In Los Angeles - January 4, 2012 GettyJan42012(1).jpg GettyJan42012(2).jpg GettyJan42012(3).jpg BalthazarGettyXMasShopping1.jpg|Shopping at Fred Segal in Los Angeles, California - December 22, 2011 BalthazarGettyXMasShopping2.jpg BalthazarGettyXMasShopping3.jpg BalthazarGettyXMasShopping4.jpg BalthazarGettyXMasShopping5.jpg BalthazarGettyXMasShopping6.jpg BalthazarGettyXmasShopping7.5.jpg BalthazarGettyXMasShopping8.jpg BalthazarDec14(0).jpg|Arriving at the Staples Center for the Jay Z & Kanye West concert - December 14, 2011 BalthazarDec14(2).jpg BalthazarDec14(1).jpg BalthaarDec14(3).jpg Baltgettydec13.jpg Baltgettydec4.jpg|December 4, 2011 BgettyDec2011.jpg|November 21, 2011 BGettyNov5(0).jpg|With wife at LACMA's Art And Film Gala Honoring Clint Eastwood & John Baldessari - November 5, 2011 BGettyNov5(1).jpg BGettyNov5(2).jpg BGettyNov5(3).jpg BGettyNov5(4).jpg BGettyNov5(5).jpg BGettyNov5(6).jpg BalthazarandSonOct2011.jpg|In Cross Creek, Malibu, California - October 26, 2011 BalthazarGettyOctober17,2011(1).jpg|Derek Blasberg's Book Release - October 17, 2011 Balthazarseptember192011(6).jpg|At Terry Richardson's studio - September 19, 2011 BalthazarSeptember192011(1).jpg BalthazarSeptember192011(2).jpg Balthazarseptember192011(3_.jpg|With Jared Leto of 30 Seconds to Mars BalthazarSeptember192011(4).jpg Balthazarseptember192011(5).jpg BG01.jpg|With wife Rosetta and Bryn Mooser at GiveLove Benefit Party - September 15, 2011 BG07.jpg BG06.jpg BG02.jpg BG03.jpg BG04.jpg BG05.jpg BG08.jpg BG09.jpg|With Patricia Arquette BG10.jpg BalthazarGettyAugust32011(0).jpg|With son Cassius at Cross Creek in Malibu, California - September 3, 2011 BalthazarGettySept32011.jpg BalthazarGettySept32011(2).jpg BalthazarGettySept32011(3).jpg BalthazarGettySept32011(5).jpg BalthazarJared4.jpg BalthazarSept32011(2).jpg BalthazarSept32011(3).jpg BaltazarSept32011(1).jpg BalthazarJared1.jpg|With Jared Leto BalthazarJared3.jpg|With Jared & Cassius BalthazarJared5.jpg balthazaroutandabout4.jpg|In Beverly Hills - August 25, 2011 balthazaroutandabout10.jpg BalthazatOutAndAbout.jpg balthazaroutandabout3.jpg balthazaroutandabout9.jpg balthazaroutandabout7.jpg balthazaroutandabout6.jpg balthazaroutandabout5.jpg BalthazarOutAndAbout2.jpg balthazaroutandabout8.jpg BalthazarSoleil1.jpg|Soleil Moon Frye's "Happy Chaos" Book Launch Party - August 17, 2011 BalthazarGettyJune112011(1).jpg|June 11, 2011 balthazarGettyJune112011(2).jpg BalthazarGettyJune112011(3).jpg BalthazarGettyJune112011(3.5).jpg BalthazarRosetta.jpg balthazargettyJune42011(1).jpg|June 4, 2011 BalthazarGettyJune42011(2).jpg BalthazarGettyJune42011(0).jpg BalthazarGettyJune42011(4).jpg BalthazarGettyJune42011(3).jpg BalthazarGettyJune42011(5).jpg BalthazarGettyJune32011(1).jpg|June 3, 2011 BalthazarGettyJune32011(2).jpg BalthazarGettyJune32011(3).jpg BalthazarGettyJune32011(4).jpg BalthazarGettyJune32011(5).jpg BalthazarMay30(3).jpg|At Starbucks in Malibu - May 30, 2011 BalthazarMay30(0).jpg BalthazarMay30(2).jpg BalthazarMay30(4).jpg BalthazarMay30(6).jpg BalthazarMay30(10).jpg BalthazarMay30(11).jpg BalthazarMay30(12).jpg BalthazarMay30(8).jpg BalthazarMay30(7).jpg BalthazarMay30(8.1).jpg BalthazarMay30(5).jpg BalthazarGettyJaredLeto1.jpg|With Jared Leto - May 29, 2011 BalthazarGettyJaredLeto2.jpg BalthazarGettyMay292011.jpg BalthazarGettyJustinMirdickMay32011.jpg|With Patrick Hoelck and Justin Murdock at Polaroid Hotel Exhibition - May 2, 2011 BalthazarGettyApril132011(1).jpg|April 13, 2011 - With Eric Dane BalthazarGettyApril132011(2).jpg BalthazarGettyApril112011(8).jpg BalthazarGettyApril112011(1).jpg|At Scream IV Première - April 11, 2011 BalthazarScream.jpg BalthazarGettyApril112011(2).jpg BalthazarGettyApril112011(3).jpg BalthazarGettyApril112011(4).jpg BalthazarGettyApril112011(5).jpg BalthazarGettyApril112011(6).jpg BalthazarGettyApril112011(7).jpg BalthazarGettyMarch32011(1).jpg|March 3, 2011 BalthazarGettyMarch32011(2).jpg BalthazarGettyMarch32011(3).jpg BalthazarGettyMarch32011(4).jpg balthazargettyMarch32011(5).jpg BalthazarGettyFeb262011.jpg|February 26, 2011 BalthazarGettyFeb262011(1).jpg BGettyBurberryProrsum1.jpg|Burberry Prorsum Spring/Summer 2011 BalthazarGettyJanuary252011(0).jpg|January 25, 2011 BalthazarGettyJanuary252011(1).jpg BalthazarGettyJanuary252011(2).jpg BalthazarGettyJanuary252011(3).jpg BalthazarGettyJanuary252011(4).jpg BalthazarGettyJanuary252011(5).jpg BalthazarGettyJanuary252011(6).jpg BalthazarGettyJanuary252011(7).jpg BalthazarGettyJanuary252011(8).jpg BalthazarGettyJanuary252011(9).jpg BalthazarGettyJanuary252011(10).jpg BalthazarGettyJanuary252011(11).jpg BalthazarGettyJanuary252011(12).jpg BalthazarGettyJanuary252011(13).jpg BalthazarGettyJanuary252011(14).jpg BalthazarGettyJanuary252011(15).jpg BalthazarGettyNovember132010(1).jpg|November 13, 2010 BalthazarGettyNovember132010(2).jpg BalthazarGettyNovember132010(3).jpg BalthazarGettyNovember132010(4).jpg BalthazarGettyNovember132010(5).jpg BalthazarGettyNovember132010(6).jpg BalthazarGettyOctober182010(1).jpg|October 18, 2010 - With Eric Dane BalthazarGettyOctober182010(2).jpg BalthazarGettyOctober182010(3).jpg BalthazarGettyOctober182010(4).jpg BalthazarGettyoctober182010(5).jpg BalthazarGettyOctober182010(6).jpg BalthazarGettyOctober182010(7).jpg BalthazarGettyOctober182010.jpg BalthazarHarper'sBazaar.jpg|With wife and children - September 2010 BalthazarJames1.jpg|With James Van der Beek, Jame's wife & his daughter BalthazarGettyAugust292010(1).jpg|August 29, 2010 BalthazarGettyAugust292010(2).jpg BalthazarGettyAugust292010(3).jpg BalthazarGettyAugust292010(4).jpg BalthazarGettyAugust292010(5).jpg BalthazarJuly172010.jpg|July 17, 2010 BalthazarGettyMay32010(1).jpg|May 3, 2010 BalthazarGettyMay32010(2).jpg BalthazarGettyMay32010(3).jpg BalthazarGettyMay32010(4).jpg BalthazarGettyMay32010(5).jpg BalthazarGettyMay32010.jpg BalthazarGettyMarch62010(1).jpg|March 6, 2010 BalthazarGettyMarch62010(2).jpg BalthazarGettyBike1.jpg BalthazarGettyBike2.jpg BalthazarGettyBike3.jpg BalthazarGettyBike4.jpg BalthazarGettyChildren.jpg BalthazarGettyhoodie.jpg BalthazarGettyMag.jpg BalthazarGettyHeathrow.jpg|At Heathrow Airport, London BalthazarGettyHeathrow1.jpg BalthazarGettyHeathrow10.jpg BalthazarGettyHeathrow11.jpg BalthazarGettyHeathrow12.jpg BalthazarGettyHeathrow2.jpg BalthazarGettyHeathrow3.jpg BalthazarGettyHeathrow4.jpg BalthazarGettyHeathrow5.jpg BalthazarGettyHeathrow6.jpg BalthazarGettyHeathrow7.jpg BalthazarGettyHeathrow8.jpg BalthazarGettyHeathrow9.jpg BalthazarGettyLondon1.jpg BalthazarGettyLondon2.jpg BalthazarGettyLondon3.jpg BalthazarGettyLondon4.jpg BalthazarGettyLondon5.jpg BalthazarGettyLondon6.jpg BalthazarJan42010.jpg BalthazarLove00.jpg|November 2009 BalthazarLOVE.jpg BalthazarLove0.jpg Balthazarlove1.jpg BalthazarLove2.jpg BalthazarLove3.jpg BalthazarGettySeptember262009(1).jpg|September 26, 2009 BalthazarGettySeptember262009.jpg BalthazarGettySeptember112009(1).jpg|Getting gas for Lexus - September 11, 2009 BalthazarGettySeptember112009(2).jpg BalthazarGettySeptember112009(3).jpg BalthazarGettySeptember112009(4).jpg BalthazarGettySeptember112009(5).jpg BalthazarGettySeptember112009(6).jpg BalthazarGettySeptember112009.jpg BalthazarGettyMarch242009(1).jpg|March 24, 2009 BalthazarGettyMarch242009(2).jpg BalthazarGettyMarch242009(3).jpg BalthazarGettyMarch242009.jpg BGetty1.jpg|January, 2009 BGetty2.jpg BGetty3.jpg BGetty4.jpg BGetty5.jpg BGetty6.jpg BGetty7.jpg Balthazar2009.jpg Baltgetty9.jpg BalthazarGettyOctober232008.jpg BalthazarGettyOctober232008(2).jpg BalthazarGettySiennaMiller.jpg|With Sienna Miller - October 22, 2008 BalthazarGettySiennaMiller1.jpg BalthazarGettySiennaMiller2.jpg BalthazarGettySiennaMiller3.jpg BalthazarGettySiennaMiller4.jpg BalthazarGettySiennaMiller5.jpg BalthazarGettySiennaMiller6.jpg BalthazarGettySiennaMiller7.jpg BalthazarSienna.jpg BalthazarSienna1.jpg BalthazarSienna2.jpg BalthazarGettyEricDane.jpg BalthazarGettyEricDane2.jpg BalthazarGettyEricDane3.jpg Balthazar2006.jpg Balthazar2006(2).jpg Balthazar2005(1).jpg Balthazar2004.jpg Balthazar2001.jpg Category:Guest Stars Category:Out of Universe Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:Out of Universe Category:Actors